


Video Games Are a Cure All... Probably

by Arisprite



Series: Valentines Day Ficlets 2019 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, Established Relationship, F/M, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Still pretty fluffy tho, Valentine's Day Ficlets 2019, prompt fics, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: A bad day for Stiles turns better when Lydia shows up.Prompt was 3 and 8, laughing together, and a kiss for my friend Vicki





	Video Games Are a Cure All... Probably

There was no better cure for stress than getting lost in video games for a while, at least, not in Stiles’ experience. You could just sink into shooting some fake guns, or racing a fake car, or living a fake life where you only have to worry about solving a puzzle to move on to the next level… rather than werewolves, monsters, and other creepers of the night that all very much definitely wanted to kill you. Still, at times, a week hit him that was worse than others (oh yeah, did he forget to mention his raging case of PTSD after all he’d been through that therapy and various crying sessions with supportive family and friends and wonderful girlfriend only did so much for) and even games weren’t the solace they should be. 

It was summer, he’d just graduated from High School, _finally_ and he should be out there celebrating his summer of freedom before college started but instead he was slowing melting into his bed, staring off into space and losing hours while his dad was at work and sending him worried texts every now and again. Stiles had sent him four selfies of his foot as proof of life, because that was the angle his phone was pointing and was snapping a fifth, when the doorbell rang. 

Groaning, Stiles contemplated not answering. Whoever it was could just think no one was home. Except, knowing Scott, and Lydia and the whole pack, and also his dad’s flappy mouth, it was someone for him, intent on dragging him out of bed. Which was ridiculous. He wasn’t even that upset, he was just… tired. 

They wouldn’t give up though. They never did, no matter who it was. 

He rolled over, and pushed himself upright, even that much feeling like a monumental effort, and then pushed down his hair. No use. Whatever, it’s not like whoever was expecting Stiles to be his best right now, anyway. 

“Stiles, open up,” Lydia’s voice rang through the door, and Stiles relaxed a bit. He tugged open the door, and leaned on the jamb casually. 

“Oh, hey Lydia. What’s up?” he asked, and she rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, so you are in the world of the living.” 

“Debatable,” Stiles said, before she flicked his cheek, and then pulled him into a quick hug. 

“Your dad seems to think you need some company,” she said, snark still in her voice, but genuine concern in her eyes. Stiles shrugged, jerkily. 

“Nah, I mean, I’m okay. Just a little tired today.” He waved his hand around. Lydia hummed. 

“Okay, well if that’s the case,” she drew out her words. “I’ll just go then..” 

Stiles felt a real jolt of alarm at being alone again for the rest of the afternoon. But still, he couldn’t let Lydia know that!

“Yeah, sure I’m sure you’ve got things going on.” 

“Tons of things.” 

“Of course.” 

Lydia still hadn’t moved, eyebrows high, and Stiles huffed, relenting. 

“Alright fine, you want me to ask, I’ll ask.”

Lydia still wasn’t giving an inch, but honestly, this little back and forth, while infuriating, was also the most alive he’d felt all day. 

“Ask what?” she said, semi innocently in that way only she could manage. Well, two could play at that game, and Stiles tugged her closer by her hands, and put his lips next to her ear, in a suddenly suave move he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to pull off again. 

“Stay with me,” he whispered, and she shivered, before shoving him away. 

“Of course, you idiot, that’s why I’m here,” Lydia said, an adorable pink blush on her cheeks. Stiles grinned, but it fell a little when she continued. “Really, tell the truth. You okay?” 

Stiles sighed. “I mean, kinda.. nothing’s really going on, I just… everything’s too much effort.”

Lydia nodded, understanding immediately. Stiles knew she had similar days. They all did. You didn’t go through what they had been through the past four years and not have some level of messed up. 

“Okay,” Lydia said. “What can I do? Have you had any food or water today?” 

He had, but Lydia decided it wasn’t enough, and made him a quick PB&J, and handed him a glass of water, and handful of vitamins. She opened the curtains in the whole house, and then brought down a few blankets to set up on the couch downstairs. Stiles ate slowly, allowing her to do her thing. 

While he was finishing, Lydia disappeared upstairs once more, and then reappeared in some of his sweats and a tee shirt that had Garfield on it, which shouldn’t have made his mouth go dry, but it totally did. She noticed him staring, and shrugged self consciously. 

“What? I wanted to be comfortable. I thought we could play some games or something”

“No, no, yeah that sounds great,” Stiles said, still looking at her with a look that on the inside felt like adoration. Is this what love felt like? Probably, yeah.

She sat down beside him, snorting a little. “I dress up every day, do my makeup perfectly, and your most notable reaction is when I come out wearing your holey sweats.” 

“Hey, don’t forget the Garfield tee shirt, that does a lot for you.” 

“You’re insufferable,” Lydia said, laughing despite herself, and Stiles felt a laugh of his own bubble up. 

“Yeah, but you love me.” 

Lydia smiled. “Yeah, I do.” 

Stiles felt his face heat up, even though they'd said it before, it still hit him hard every time. He laughed again, the only thing he could really do, before he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back warmly. 

He pulled back eventually, and looked her in the eye. “Don’t think this means I’m going easy on you in Mario Kart.” 

Lydia’s lips quirked, and she tilted her head towards him in a challenge. “Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it. Best two out of three?” 

“You think we’re only gonna play three races? This is game on, sweetheart!” 

Lydia snatched the second controller, while Stiles set up the game, and when they settled in to play, Stiles felt that heavy tired feeling relax his grip a little on him. Thankful Lydia was here beside him, he pressed start, ready to whoop her cute little butt.


End file.
